


Remember Me

by ReaThompson



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alpha Harry Hart, Alpha Merlin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Gore, Claiming Bites, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Discrimination, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Knotting, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Magic, Mail Order Brides, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Pining, Reincarnation, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Trauma, Triggers, True Love, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaThompson/pseuds/ReaThompson
Summary: Most magical creatures die of old age. The legendary Unwin lineage however, doesn't work that way. On the 12th birthday of an Unwin, a detailed dream, a vision, will tell them what they must do, so that they can pass onto the netherworld when their time comes. Eggsy's vision told him he was to live out his days until the natural death of his True Mate. Of course, that didn't work. Eggsy, now born in a new body, has to set out to find his True Mate again, only to be shocked to find his mate is the very old, but very dashing Harry Hart.





	Remember Me

He really should have known what was going to happen.

Standing there, looking into the eyes of his old lover, it was heart breaking to know the man did not recognize him.

What happened to his vows of eternal love?

Eggsy sighed. Of course the man did not recognize him. He’s just nothing but a child. A 4 year old, that. He really did not expect himself to be born so much later than the man when he himself had died only a few minutes later after him.

_Oxfords, not brogues._

Right, he has to remember that, doesn’t he?

 

* * *

   


Finally when he turned 21 he was ready to confront the man again. It was literally hell, trying to think of ways to convince the man who he was without sounding like a total nutcase. Of all the tactics he came up with over the years, he did not come up with a good one. _Oh hey, you look familiar to me. I think we were lovers in our past lives, don’t you think?_ Que flirtatious eye winking. _Lovers burnt on a fucking cross, just because some fucktard thought we was witches._ Eggsy rolled his eyes. Well. Eggsy **_is_** a fucking witch.

But that doesn’t mean Harry deserved being burnt alive with him.

Oh his sweet, sweet man.

Guilt ate at him as he remembered Harry’s twisted face of pain as he burnt with him on the cross.

Harry was innocent. He had no deal in any of it. He was not involved in casting those healing spells, making those herbal potions, or even saving dying animals that the poor depended on. He didn’t know that the one making those changes around the village was Eggsy.

Harry was just a normal human Alpha who had the bad luck of falling in love with him.

He remembered how the man’s kind eyes glistened with tears when Eggsy finally accepted him after years of rejection. How he cried and kissed Eggsy so hard on the night of their wedding.

How he yelled and screamed at the villagers to let go of Eggsy, that Eggsy was innocent and was being framed for witchcraft.

_I love you._

Harry said as the flames engulfed the two of them.

_Please don’t ever forget me._

Eggsy’s eyes filled with tears as he remembered the sight of his husband drawing his last breath. His loving husband was no more. Even though he knows that his husband is now in a new body and is alive, the pain and trauma he suffered from Harry’s death could never be erased. His husband was human; there was no way he could retain memory of their love. Eggsy, on the other hand, had a family heritage of magic flowing through his veins. Unlike most magically endowed creatures who died after a certain age, his family could only die after they fulfilled a purpose given to them through a vision, a detailed dream on their 12th birthday. His father’s purpose was to raise a child more powerful than he is. When his father suddenly passed away without reason, they knew what it meant. Frankly, Eggsy thought his reason would be as noble as his dad’s or his mother’s. But he was wrong. His was: find your True Mate, and live until he dies of old age, only will you be free and rid of this world. He was so upset he didn’t want to leave his room for days. It got so bad that his father, Lee, had to break down his room’s barrier shield and drag him out by the leg.

Sure, he could die, but his soul would not leave until his partner has passed. He was reborn into a body he did not choose, though he was surprised how he looked so similar to how he looked like in the past. The only difference is that he didn’t have black hair anymore. Also, he was shorter. Way shorter.

But really, he couldn’t just go up to the man and tell him the truth. He backed away from the Kingsman shop, ashamed.

  

* * *

   


Eggsy thought of applying for a job at the Kingsman shop. The reason he didn’t, however, was because he didn’t think they’d actually hire him. He’s a chav. Who in their right mind would hire him? He has a history of crime. The thing is, if they would just listen, they would know that he didn't do them willingly. For god’s sake, he’s a fucking witch. It ain’t hard for him to get money. It is however, suspicious, how he could do just that so easily. So, he opted to do anything Dean said. Firstly, to prevent his mom from getting more abuse; second, to prevent the man from hurting his face and sending him into the hospital. Again. He really cannot afford to get more hospital records. He doesn’t want the higher ups to find out, least he be taken away and separated from his sister and mum.

He was sitting in a café quite a distance from the Kingsman shop. Humans need binoculars to actually be able to look at the inside of the shop, but he doesn’t. He sighed, wishing that he’d just get one more glance of the man. His husband’s new name, Harry Hart, is lovely. It’s not as elegant and bright as his original name in his past life, but still nice.

He frowned when he realized that he was wasting his time out here, when he could be concocting methods on wooing him.

There.

The bald guy. What’s his name? Right.

Merlin.

He’s been seeing him around his husband, and judging by their body language, are close friends. At first he thought they were lovers, but when he saw how their interaction lacked any romantic or sexual attraction, he became relieved.

An idea came into his mind.

 

* * *

   


The man before him walked out of the dressing room wearing a beige shirt with colourful patterns on it.

“That’s a good choice, sir. Ya have a good fashion sense,” Eggsy said, a small smile on his face.

That’s right. Here he is, the great Witch of the Unwin bloodline, working at a fucking clothing store. He found out that the Merlin guy liked getting his sweaters from here. Not wasting time, he quickly secured a job, especially after he purposely casted broken holes in a few of the sweaters the man wore. He waited for weeks, welcoming customers with fake smiles and an overly cheerful tone. Really, his patience is growing thin.

“Does yer shop still sell these sweaters?”

A soft tap on his shoulder accompanied the question. Eggsy’s eyes widened at the voice. His prayers were finally answered. He couldn’t help the brimming of tears in his eyes. He waited so long for this. He turned his head to look at the man.

“Ye alright, lad?”

_Yes, Merlin._

_I am **hella** fucking alright._

“Yes, sir. You were asking about this type of sweater…?”

“Aye. I got them here ages ago, but I’m not sure if yer shop still sells them.”

Eggsy smiled at him sincerely. He could see that the man loved sweaters, that the clothing brought him comfort. Unlike many customers here, who bought things to catch up with the fashion fad, or to keep up with ‘appearances’. Most clothes end up in dumpsters, hardly worn and already thrown out; he knew Merlin wasn’t like that. Merlin would treasure each and every one of his clothes, wearing them until he couldn’t anymore, simply because he loved wearing them, that he wore them for himself, not for impressing others.

“Found one.”

Eggsy handed a sweater to the man. He watched as he inspected it, running his calloused hands over the soft material. The gaze in the man’s eyes as he studied the sweater made him chuckle with mirth. 

“Do ya want more? I can go check.”

“Aye. Thanks, lad.”

Hm. Good mannered too.

He went to the storage room to check for extra stock. He came out with sweaters of the same material, but with different designs. “How about this, eh?” Eggsy grinned at the sight of the man’s smile.

“Ah. This will do. Ye know my tastes.”

_Of course I do. I’ve been watching you._

Eggsy smiled, “You seem the type to like ‘em designs this way.”

“I’ll take them. All of them.”

Eggsy wasn’t sure why he was surprised; he did know the man loved his sweaters.

When he gave the man his receipt, he wanted to write down his number. He decided against it though.

 _I ain’t no desperate witch,_ he huffed.

 

* * *

   


Scratch that.

He is definitely fucking desperate now.

Eggsy saw red when he saw a hot bird talking to Harry in an overtly familiar way. He needs to get to him. _Now_. He ended up sitting in the restaurant that he knows that Merlin frequents. Merlin comes to the Chip O’ Luck a few blocks down from the shop every Tuesday to order some takeout. He’s munching on chips aggressively, thinking about that bird with long brown hair and fancy black suit. Well. She _is_ hot. Maybe Eggsy should be proud that his husband still has a great taste in partners.

“Lad?”

Eggsy snapped his head to the side, meeting the curious gaze of Merlin. The man looked tired as fuck, his face pale and dark circles under his eyes. The Alpha was also staring at him with eyes that was wondering if Eggsy remembered him. Eggsy waved to him, offering a small smile.

_Oh please. I may be old, but not that old._

“I take it ye a fan of the chips here too?”

Eggsy nodded while taking a huge mouthful of the burger in front of him. _I’m here for you, not for the chips_. He swallowed loudly, then eyed the man who was looking at the new menu. “You look tired as fuck, bruv. You alright?”

“Hard day at work. Ye know the drill.”

Eggsy watched as the man rubbed his large, calloused hands over his face. If ‘tired’ had a portrait, it’d be him. The man looks positively wacked.

“Well. Someone looks like he needs a break,” Eggsy smiled, “Wanna go grab somethin’ ta drink, later?”

Eggsy saw how Merlin’s body tensed up. Eggsy noticed how small scents of curiosity and shyness drifted into the air, as well as the Alpha’s natural body scent. It smells nice.

“No biggie if you can’t. I know yous a busy man.” 

He actually only meant that as a form of goodwill. To help the dude relax. But of course, since he’s an Omega, it had to come out the wrong way. He was wondering if he could use the memory removal spell, when he saw the man nod.

“Aye, but maybe next time. Too much work, ye see.”

Eggsy had seriously thought of wiping out his memory and starting over again, but he decided against it. Eggsy nodded, a light smile on his face. “Sure, bruv.”

When the alpha walked away to place his order, Eggsy looked down at his greasy fingers. He couldn’t decide if he liked the sticky, salty scent emanating from them.

_The things I do for Harry._

  

* * *

   


 

“You’re here again.”

A slightly surprised voice came from behind him. Eggsy turned to look, his mouth full of the milkshake he just bought. He grinned cheekily, “Hey guv. Fancy some milkshake?” He continued, “It brings all ta’ boys to the yard.” He winked, making the Alpha behind him laugh.

“Ye sure do fancy this place. I dinnae think anyone would be as in love with this place as Harry.”

Eggsy patted the empty seat next to him, gesturing for Merlin to sit down. The Alpha nodded his thanks, and sat next to him. Comfortable silence took place between them, with occasional sounds of slurping present. He was wondering if he should order another one, when Merlin stood up. Eggsy waved goodbye at him, thinking that the man was taking his leave.

A few moments later however, a tall handsome man was lead back to the table by Merlin.

_Harry._

“Harry, this is the lad I told ye about.”

 “Pleasure to meet you. I’m Harry Hart.” The tall Alpha bent down, his slender fingers picking up Eggsy’s own, and kissed it.

 _Flirty much_. Eggsy couldn’t help the fondness in his eyes. His husband hasn’t changed much after all these years… even in this life.

“Nice to meet cha, ‘Arry. The name’s Eggsy.”

Their eyes met, and for awhile, Eggsy saw a small tinge of distant recognition in his eyes. He could read the words eched in Harry’s soul:

_Mate._

He could feel the soft flurry of emotions that passed through Harry. Emotions like confusion at his sudden feeling of familiarity, as well as fondness and unknown nostalgia rising in his heart. The Harry he knew, who died with Eggsy, unbeknownst to his new body and memory, murmured softly:

_I finally found you._

Eggsy smiled warmly. Of course, what was the point? Harry’s old soul, his inner soul, recognized Eggsy, but not him, not the new him. It did make him feel relieved however, knowing that Harry still has a certain level of recognition and subconscious memory of him.

“Ahem.”

The awkward coughing behind them made Eggsy snap out of it. It was only then that he realized both him and Harry had been gazing into each other’s eyes, and was holding each other’s hands for a long period of time. Harry blinked at Eggsy, his face flushed with embarrassment.

“I apologize. It was unruly of me.”

Eggsy couldn’t help but snicker. “Nah bruv. You got some magic hands and lovely eyes there.”

It only served to make Harry more bashful. He could see the redness in his cheeks.

“You too, Eggsy.” Harry replied, “You have such soft, sweet eyes. I feel as if I know you, that we were mates in our p—” Harry paused, realizing what he was saying. _Fuck_. When was the last time he actually lost control of his own mouth like that? The first time in his life since he was a teenager, that he had managed to embarrass himself in front of his mate. This is ridiculous. He’s definitely lost a chance now. “I uh… a-apologize. I did not think before opening my mouth. Shall we… start again?” Shit. Why did he stammer? Wait. Did he just call a random stranger his mate? _Buggering fuck_. He’s screwed this up, hasn’t he?

Eggsy watched as Harry caught himself speaking those words, how he started to stammer. He found it funny, how his husband was sputtering and getting all embarrassed, when it was all true. They were True Mates in their past life. “Of course. I have all the time in the world, y’see. Day off, and all that.” The Omega in him purred when he saw Harry’s eyes glistened at what he said.

“In that case, would you like to spend your evening with me? I promise I will make it worthwhile.” Harry’s voice was silky and low when he spoke, his warm brown eyes searching Eggsy’s face.

“I would be glad to.”

He waited too long for this. Eggsy looked into Harry’s soft eyes. They were not blue anymore, but still as beautiful. The sides of his lips curled up.

_I’m here now, Harry._

_I remember you._

_I will always remember you._

   


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I update my works really slowly. Please be patient with me :) Be safe and have a nice day. Thank you for reading!


End file.
